The Date
by cookiedookie
Summary: Edgeworth is missing from his office and it's up to Wright and Maya to find out where he's disappeared to. Inuyasha/Phoenix Wright, Edgeworth/Kagome


There were many ways that Phoenix Wright could describe his friend/rival, Edgeworth. Words that come to mind would be stuck-up, stoic, serious, and maybe stick-stuck-too-far-up-his-ass-for-it-to-be-healthy. Wright always thought that Edgeworth would be too tied up in his prosecutor duties to even THINK about having a love life. Well today, Wright was proven wrong.

On impulse, Maya decided that she wanted to visit Edgeworth today at his office. Naturally, she also decided to drag Phoenix along for the ride. Upon arriving at his office, the secretary informed them that Edgeworth had taken the day off. That struck them odd. This was a first. They had NEVER heard of Edgeworth taking the day off. Naturally, they decided to investigate. After much poking and prodding, they found out that Edgeworth was apparently spending the day out at the park with a friend. Well technically, the secretary was gossiping to them about how she thought that Edgeworth was going out with some sort of a mysterious client that was going to pay big and that's why he was out for the day. That made them even more curious.

When they had arrived at the park the first thing they encountered were the many couples that were there. Almost everyone was walking around hand in hand or wearing matching clothes. This was very peculiar. "Hey Nick, maybe Mr. Edgeworth had to meet a super rich female client that convinced him to come to this place and pretend to be her boyfriend!" Phoenix gave Maya a strange look.

"I highly doubt that though." Was his only reply.

He looked around at the many couples that were around. "Let's just walk the path and see if he's here." Maya nodded in agreement.

While walking through the path, they noticed many couples doing many various things. Some were just chatting in a very friendly and awkward manner while others were a bit more… 'intimate'. In other words, they were technically eating each others faces.

Their search ended after about 15 minutes. When they neared a certain bench, they saw a familiar grey haired prosecutor sitting beside a dark haired girl. They were laughing and eating ice cream together. The normal date kind of thing. Except this was Edgeworth they were talking about. THE demon prosecutor.

Well, right now he didn't look anything like an attorney. Hell, he looked like a normal, young man on a date. He was wearing dark jeans, a blue and white stripped t-shirt and a pair of sneakers, though his hair was styled in the same way. A big change from his normal (hideous) purple/magenta suit. He looked young in those clothes but the girl next to him looked even younger. She had black hair that was messily put up in a bun though some of it was left to frame her pale face. Her eyes were a shining blue, reflecting how happy she was right now. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt that hung off her shoulders slightly, revealing the dark blue tank top she was wearing. Hugging her hips was a tight jean skirt that reached mid-thigh. She looked like a girl that was fresh out of high school.

Maya and Wright watched, their mouths agape as the couple carried out their conversation while laughing and smiling. At one point the girl had gotten ice cream on the corner of her mouth and Edgeworth did something that was totally unexpected and cliché. He leaned towards her and licked the sweet cream. The girl giggled, swatted Edgeworth's arm playfully and then leaned forward to give Edgeworth a kiss on the lips.

"Nick, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Maya just couldn't find it in herself to turn away from the scene. It was just so… unlike him!

"Yeah, but I don't know if I believe it. I mean… It's Edgeworth! I didn't think that he even knew what a girlfriend was. And she looks… so young!"

"I know what you mean. I didn't know he would like them THAT young. She's probably 5 years younger than him!"

While the two were discussing their new finding, Kagome noticed that they were being watched. "Hey Miles, I think those two over there have been watching us for a while now." Miles looked at the direction that Kagome pointed at before giving a small laugh.

"It's okay Kagome, I know them. That's Wright and the girl he's always with. I guess they're just surprised to see me not in my working clothes or maybe for the fact that it looks like I'm dating a kid."

Kagome frowned a little before voicing her thought. "Well… you are 24 and I just turned 19. I guess that makes you something like a pedo… But it's probably because you always dress like a fruitcake all the time. Honestly, people will start thinking that you're gay in those frills."

Edgeworth looked at his girlfriend before be brought his hand up to mess up her hair. She gave a small yelp of surprise before hitting his arm away with light slaps. She gave him a glare.

"That's for calling me a fruitcake. And if I REALLY was a fruitcake then I wouldn't do this…" Edgeworth leaned forward, grabbing the bench to support himself. He tenderly kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome giggled before losing herself in the kiss. It was short and sweet. When they broke apart Edgeworth got up and gave his hand to Kagome to help her up. Kagome took his hand but in one swift motion, Edgeworth had picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

Kagome laughed at the action before wrapping her arms around Edgeworth's neck.

Edgeworth made his way towards Wright and Maya's direction. When they were right beside each other Edgeworth turned to the shocked defense attorney. "Wright, it's nice to see you but I'm quite busy today. I'll be back in my office if you need me. I'll see you whenever." And with that, Edgeworth left a shocked Wright and Maya with a giggling Kagome in his arms.

---

A/N: So… new one-shot. I just finished the first Phoenix Wright game (late… I know…) and this thought came up. I mean… A hip Edgeworth is hot right? Just something short and hopefully sweet. Sorry, I probably can't write that much since I'm in HK and have much to do here. Please review!!!


End file.
